Timeline
The following timeline includes the events of the series Caprica and how they relate to its parent-series Battlestar Galactica: ''Caprica'' 12YR The Tauron Civil War begins. 14YR The Tauron Civil War ends. 26YR * Daniel Graystone sells his new invention – the holoband – to MicroCap. * Zoe Graystone is born to Amanda and Daniel Graystone. 27YR * Junius 4: Tad Thorean is born. 31YR * William Adama is born to Shannon and Joseph Adama. 32YR *The Soldiers of the One become dormant. 41YR * Aprilus 9: Ben Stark is caught out after curfew and interviewed by police regarding wires and detonates in his possession. The tape of the interview is mislabeled "Ben Stark'e'." 42YR Ianuarius * Ianuarius 23: Maglev No. 23 is bombed by Ben Stark, killing himself, Zoe Graystone, Tamara Adama, Shannon Adama, and dozens of others. 42YR Februarius * Februarius 6: Daniel Graystone meets Joseph Adama outside City Hall; Lacy Rand finds Zoe's avatar in the V-Club; Daniel finds Lacy in Zoe's room. * Februarius 8: Joseph represents a client in court before meeting his brother, Sam Adama, to accept payment from the Guatrau; Daniel and Cyrus Xander conduct a test of the U-87, which fails miserably. * Februarius 9: Daniel hacks into Zoe's e-sheet and finds Zoe's avatar in the V-Club, but is thrown out of V-World when he follows her. * Februarius 10: Joseph takes William to school; Amanda is visited at work by Global Defense Department agent Jordan Duram, who suggests that Zoe may have been involved in the bombing of MAGLEV No. 23. * Februarius 11: Daniel persuades Lacy to take him to Zoe's avatar in the V-Club, then forcibly downloads the avatar onto his home computer; the Guatrau instructs Joseph to deliver a message to Caprican Defense Minister Val Chambers. * Februarius 12: Agent Duram questions Lacy Rand and Clarice Willow regarding Zoe's involvement in the STO; Daniel, Joseph, and Willie attend a C-Bucs pyramid game, after which Daniel mentions the possibility of Joseph seeing Tamara again. * Februarius 13: Daniel scans Joseph into V-World and explains how Zoe and Tamara might be resurrected as avatars; Joseph declares Daniel insane, but Daniel still asks Joseph to arrange for the theft of a meta-cognitive processor chip from Tomas Vergis. * Februarius 14: Daniel delivers breakfast in bed to Amanda Joseph asks Sam to arrange the MCP theft; Joseph informs Chambers that the Guatrau does not condone his political actions, whicha is detrimental to the Ha'la'tha, but Chambers insults Joseph before dismissing him; Sam visits the Chambers residence at night and assassinates the Defense Minister. * Februarius 15: Lacy confesses her involvement with the STO to Clarice, and learns that Clarice also belongs to the STO; Daniel uses Zoe's program to create an avatar of Tamara ; the MCP is stolen from the Vergis Corporation, and two Vergis employees are murdered in the process. * Februarius 16: Joseph delivers the MCP to Daniel; Joseph enters V-World world to meet Tamara's avatar, but she panics when she cannot feel her heartbeat, and Joseph declares the entire project an abomination. * Februarius 17: Daniel downloads Zoe's avatar into the MCP and installs it into the U-87; the avatar briefly communicates with Daniel through the U-87 before the datastream breaks down, and Daniel discovers that Zoe's avatar is gone from V-World; Joseph tells Willie that he was named after his grandfather, William, who died in the Tauron Civil War. * Februarius 19: Daniel stages an enormously successful demonstration of the U-87 for Caprican Defense Secretary Joan Leyte, and coins the term "Cylon"; Zoe's avatar later contacts Lacy from within the U-87. * Februarius 21: Cyrus and Daniel realize that the U-87 prototype and the MCP chip have bonded in a way that cannot be reproduced with any other robotic unit, and Daniel orders the U-87 prototype sent to his home lab for study; Amanda watches home movies of Zoe; Clarice invites Lacy to lunch at her home on Saturday; Zoe's avatar tells Lacy not to tell Clarice about her existence. * Februarius 22: Daniel and Amanda attend the Buccaneers/Stallions pyramid game; Joseph accidentally drives to Tamara's school when he tries to pick up Willie; Philo and Drew pack up the U-87 for delivery to the Graystone residence; Joseph returns home to find Willie, as well as an invitation to a memorial service for the Maglev No. 23 victims; Agent Duram visits Amanda to inquire about Ben Stark, and discovers that Amanda did not know Zoe had a boyfriend; the U-87 tries to break free while in transit, and Philo calms it; during dinner, Joseph experiences a hallucination of Tamara at the table; Philo and Drew deliver the U-87 to the Graystone residence, and the robot breaks off the tip of one of Drew's fingers. * Februarius 23 ("Saturday"): Amanda visits Lacy at her home and learns that Zoe intended to find a new family on Gemenon; Daniel and Philo discuss the uniqueness of the U-87 prototype; while Sam takes Willie to Little Tauron, he takes a call before heading to a business where he smashes a window, and Sam and Willie get arrested; Lacy visits Clarice's family for lunch, and Clarice prods Lacy for information about Zoe's computer work; Daniel and Amanda argue about going to the memorial, but Daniel agrees to go if Amanda wants to; Sam and Willie are released from custody, and Willie returns home where Joseph questions his absence from school; Clarice visits an opium den; Zoe contacts Lacy, and Lacy visits the Graystone residence to see the U-87. * Februarius 24: Daniel and Amanda attend the memorial ceremony; Amanda meets Ben's mother Natalie Stark, who gives Amanda a package of Zoe's possessions, including an Infinity pin; Joseph finds Daniel, and demands to see Tamara's avatar again; Amanda realizes that Zoe belonged to the STO, and announces to the crowd at the memorial ceremony that her daughter was responsible for the bombing of Maglev No. 23. * Februarius 25: Amanda resigns her position at Caprica General Hospital. * Februarius 26: Lacy is targeted by fellow students at the Athena Academy. * Februarius 27: Daniel works out at the Red Gloves Gym and discusses talk-show host Baxter Sarno with Cyrus; outside the Gym, Daniel is accosted by Sam and Joseph, who demands to see Tamara again; Willie cuts school to spend time with Sam at Goldie's Off Track Betting. * Februarius 28: Graystone Industries suffers as public opinion turns against holoband and V-World; Joseph is berated by Judge Maximus for not personally delivering a bribe on behalf of Plexico Amarcord; Clarice tries to convince Lacy to tell her about Zoe's work; Daniel and Amanda discuss her public announcement of Zoe's STO affiliation. . 42YR Martius * Martius 1: GDD director Gara Singh berates Agent Youngblood for having interviewed and released Ben Stark a year before the bombing; Duram and Youngblood leak to the press the fact that "bureaucratic red tape" is preventing a search of the Graystone residence. * Martius 2: Zoe wirelessly interfaces the U-87 with V-World and visits Lacy in V-World, telling Lacy not to trust Clarice; Zoe and Lacy find Tamara's avatar and help her escape into the virtual world; * Martius 3: Cyrus and Priyah Magnus try to convince Daniel to appear on Sarno's show to defend his company, V-World, and holobands; Tamara parts ways with Zoe and Lacy in V-World, and Zoe instructs Lacy to find Keon Gatwick to get the U-87 to Gemenon; Clarice discusses her search for Zoe's avatar with Alvo. * Martius 4: Lacy convinces Keon to help her with Zoe's plan; Daniel takes Joseph back to V-World, but they are unable to find Tamara's avatar; Daniel sees news of the bad publicity against the Graystones, and calls Priyah to have her book him on Backtalk. The next night; Joseph asks Sam to murder Amanda Graystone in reprisal for Shannon's death. * Martius 5: an empty holocafe is bombed; Clarice receives a warning that the Athenian Academy will be raided, and alerts Keon, who clears bomb materials out of his locker; Agent Duram leads GDD agents on a fruitless raid of the Academy; Sam monitors Amanda from across the lake on the Graystone's property; Philo runs diagnostics on the U-87; Willie cuts school again and returns home, and his grandmother prompts him to decide what he wants to do with his life; Agent Duram leads a raid on the Graystone residence, and the GDD confiscates everything in Zoe's room; Lacy finds Keon at a mechanics shop and persuades him to contact STO operative Barnabas, Agent Duram gets authorization to confiscate Academy students' e-sheets and communications; Daniel appears on Backtalk, debating the morality of V-World with Sarno; Amanda storms the stage in defense of her daughter; Daniel concedes that V-World has adverse moral implications; Clarice learns that Daniel interacted with a virtual avatar of Zoe after her death; Ruth tells Joseph that Shannon and Tamara cannot rest in death until they are avenged, insisting that she could murder Amanda herself; Daniel vows that Graystone Industries will no longer profit from V-World or the holobands; Sam poses as a driver for the studio, and offers to drive Amanda home after the show; Sam detours through Little Tauron with Amanda, indicating that he lost his sister-in-law and niece in the MAGLEV bombing; Joseph tries to contact Sam in order to call off the murder, but cannot reach him; Sam returns to Joseph's house and, after recounting the details of a horrific murder, admits that he dropped Amanda Graystone off, safe but scared, at her house because he knew that Joseph would not go through the murder; Daniel and Amanda discuss Zoe, and decide not to watch their own interview on Backtalk. * Martius 7: Cyrus tells Daniel that Graystone Industries' Board of Directors are holding a meeting to decide whether to replace Daniel as CEO; Willie cuts school again to spend time with Sam at Goldie's Off Track Betting; Joseph gets a call from Willie's principal informing him that Willie hasn't attended school in a week; Joseph drives to Goldie's to bring Willie home. * Martius 8: Daniel attends the Board's meeting with the U-87 prototype, claiming that holobands and V-World are no longer worth the investment, and that the artificially sentient Cylons are the future of Graystone Industries; the Board votes to keep Daniel as CEO. * Martius 9: Joseph takes Willie fishing, but a nearby group of teenagers make racist comments until Willie attacks one of them, beating him viciously. * Martius 11: Joseph and Willie perform the Tauron Death Rites so that Shannon and Tamara can rest in death; afterwards, Joseph gets a visit from Tad Thorean, who believes that Tamara has fallen asleep with her holoband on; Joseph informs Tad that Tamara is dead, and Tad flees. * Martius 13: Daniel and Amanda attend a fundraiser, where Tomas Vergis corners Daniel, revealing that two of his friends and employees were killed during the MCP theft; Joseph buys a holoband from Emptor Electronics, but cannot get beyond the user menus of V-World; Daniel and Cyrus discuss their acquisition of the MCP, and agree that Daniel should meet with Vergis again; Daniel meets with Joseph first to discern who else might have known about the MCP theft. * Martius 14: another empty holocafe is bombed; Clarice is given a swipe-drive, that can wirelessly steal data from any computer, by her husband; Clarice calls Amanda, claiming to have books of Zoe's that she would like to return, in order to visit the Graystone residence; Sam assures Joseph that nothing can connect them to the MCP theft; Daniel meets Vergis for lunch, and Vergis offers him 300-million cubits to purchase the C-Bucs; Clarice visits Amanda to talk about Zoe, and Amanda shows Clarice the U-87, during which Clarice uses the swipe-drive to steal the data from Daniel's computer; Philo checks his v-match profile and finds no interested women; Keon meets with Barnabas to arrange Lacy's meeting. * Martius 15: Clarice updates Alvo on her progress; Daniel and Cyrus discuss Vergis's offer; Zoe interfaces with the computer to send a message to Philo's v-match; Philo meets Zoe, under the alias of "Rachel," in V-World for a date; Vergis appears on Backtalk. 47YR Cylons have been fully integrated into society as a workforce. Daniel and Amanda Graystone upload Zoe's avatar into the first humanoid cylon body (skinjob). Clarice Willow is a preacher and self-proclaimed prophet in a virtual Cylon Church. Lacy Rand has become the new Blessed Mother of the Monotheist Church and Odin Sinclair is Head of the Conclave. The Adama family observes the fifth anniversary of Willie's death and dedicate Young Bill Adama to carrying on the tradition of the Adama family and the Tauron way. 48YR * The Cylons revolt against humanity and launch the First Cylon War. 50YR * The Battlestar Galactica is built (Battlestar Galactica miniseries). 58YR * Ensign William Adama (Bill) is assigned to the Battlestar Galactica to begin his first tour of duty in the cylon war. He acquires the call sign "Husker." 60YR * The Cylons abandon the Colonies to find their own home world, ending the First Cylon War. 100YR * After forty years of peace, the Cylons return, and the Twelve Colonies fall (Battlestar Galactica miniseries). Category:Events